Unreleased Merchandise
This is a page for Unreleased Moshi Merchandise of which did not make it to the market for various reasons. Due to licensing for all merchandise expiring, none of the below seen products will ever make it to market. Figures 100 Moshlings Collection : Main articles: Moshling Figures / Originals The 100 Moshlings Collection is a collection of 100 Moshlings from the Originals series, with many variants, ultra rares, etc. It includes Moshlings from series 1 to 3, which is very outdated seeing that Originals now includes up to series 8. Unknown One-Colour Moshlings These Moshlings were on display at the London Toy Fair 2013. They are all painted in one glossy colour each, similar to the "Bauble Red" figures. The set potentially contains (the lack of a high quality image makes it impossible to be certain) an orange Shoney , a green HipHop (who appears to have a different mould), a red Captain Squirk and a red Peppy. Because these figures were in the tin section, it is likely that they would have been a tin collection. Super Seeds 3 Pack This pack was on display at the London Toy Fair 2013. It contains 3 Super Seeds (without the Monsters). It is unknown why it did not release. Union Jack collection A collection of 20 Moshlings in Goshi blue, bauble red and pearl white variants, designed after the Union Jack. This product was on display at the London Toy Fair 2015 and never made it past prototype stage. Pizza Box collection A collection of 20 Moshlings covered in pizza dough, packaged in a pizza box. This product was on display at the London Toy Fair 2015 and never made it past prototype stage. Magnificent Moshi Circus Whack O Meter A small playset, similar to the Candyfloss Spinner, containing an exclusive Lummox figure. This product was on display at the London Toy Fair 2015 and never made it past prototype stage. Magnificent Moshi Circus Big Top A large playset in the form of a circus tent with various accessories and an exclusive Chop Chop figure. This product was on display at the London Toy Fair 2015 and never made it past prototype stage. Moshi Karts Katsuma Track Playset The Katsuma Track Playset is one of the products in the Moshi Karts range and is the only one yet to be released. Very little information is known and is most likely cancelled due to Vivid planning to release it along with the other products in July 2014. The playset will retail at £29.99, according to Toy News Online . It looks like Katsuma's kart but opens up into a race track for the collectables to race on. Toy Shop UK states it includes two special karts and drivers. An Austrlian website lists all Moshi Karts products to be released on January 30, 2015 including the playset, possibly the Australian release date for the toys, however after said date this was changed to "TBC". The London Toy Fair 2014 'New Product Directory" includes the playset. It includes little information such as the intend release of July 2014 and a description. Awesome Katsuma Kart that opens to reveal a track! Race your karts against each other to cross the finish line. Plush Toys Blingo Mega Mosh Ball The''' Blingo Mega Mosh Ball''' is one of the three known Mega Mosh Balls, resembling Blingo the Flashy Fox. It appeared in the Moshi Monsters- Ask the Toy Tester video, uploaded on 16 April 2013, as one of the implied upcoming pieces of Moshi Merchandise. It was also shown in photos from inside Mind Candy HQ as seen on the Moshi Monsters Facebook. An Amazon listing has been put up, but without further information. Talking Moshlings The talking plushes of Oddie and White Fang were first seen in the Series 3 sticker book as part of a competition. The competition has now ended, so there is a possibility that the winner has these talking plush toys. A photo of Talking Oddie could be found on Vivid Imaginations' old website before it updated. The image linked to the soft toys page, however, the talking plushes were nowhere to be found. Mosh Balls Series 2 An image of the new series of the smaller, clip on Mosh balls first appeared on the internet shortly before two of the plush balls were actually released, Jeepers and Kissy. The remaining three, Scamp. Nipper I.G.G.Y., have not yet hit stores and are most likely cancelled. Books Pick Your Path 5 Supposedly being a follow up of Pick Your Path 4: Secret Stowaway! and the 5th in the Pick Your Path series, nothing much more than its ISBN number is known. *Publisher : LADYBIRD BOOKS *Date of Publication : 4 July 2013 Booktopia: PYP 5 (claiming published)/1 December 2015Speedyhen: PYP 5 (claiming upcoming) *Format : Paperback *ISBN: 9781409391418 Treasure Trove Trials On June 2014, it was still listed on the Penguin books site, but has since then been removed.Penguinbooks deleted Treasure Trove Trials link An additional part to the description, giving insights to which characters the book will contain, was uploaded to the Guardian Bookshop site. This was the UK website, which now no longer exists, as its domain is changed to ".com" now. Any link to books of the UK website now redirects to the homepage of the Guardian Bookshop site. Guardian Bookshop deleted Treasure Trove Trials link. However, the book has been re-uploaded to the site but now without the additional info, which was only provided on this site.Guardian Bookshop new Treasure Trove Trials link *Publisher : Puffin *Date of Publication : 5 July 2014 Better World Books (claiming published)/3 December 2015WHSmiths: Treasure Trove Trials (claiming upcoming) *Format : Paperback *ISBN: 9780141353791 *Pages : 160 Miscellaneous Moshi Bead Keyrings (Second series) A second series of Moshi Bead Keyrings are listed on AmazonSecond wave of Moshi Bead Keyrings on Amazon.com, but are listed as 'currently unavailable' despite never actually being physically available for sale. They feature Scrumpy, Hissy, Bentley and Yolka and are identical to the first series. Interestingly, despite never making it to the market, the series did get an official image. Mega Bloks - Series Three Blind Bags A third series of Mega Bloks blind bags are listed on wholesaler Entertainment Earth's website. They were to be available in a box of 24 for distribution. They are sold out on the website, but due to no images being available or surfacing online (The placeholder on the website is of the first series), one would assume the figures never made it to retail. Interestingly, all characters in the series were previously available elsewhere. It may have been possible that the adoptable Monsters in the series were recoloured thus making them new. Description * Moshi Monsters Series 3 Buildable Mini-Figures from Mega Bloks! * Display box includes 24 blind-bagged mini-figures. * 8 different Moshi Monsters in the line - collect them all! Adopt your own pet monster or collect Moshi friends from Monstro City with these buildable Mega Bloks Moshi Monsters Series 3 Mini-Figures! This display box includes 24 blind-boxed mini-figures from Mega Bloks. With 8 different character designs to collect in this line of Mega Bloks Moshi Monsters Series 3 Mini-Figures, part of the fun is finding out who will be a part of your Moshi Monsters gang! Recommended for ages 4 and up. This display box contains 24 individually packaged, blind-bagged mini-figures, and may contain any of the following (subject to change):'' '' * Katsuma * Poppet * Diavlo * Furi * Zommer * Strangeglove * Snozzle * Bushy References Category:Merchandise Category:Unreleased Content